


Flaws list

by verseyourway



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseyourway/pseuds/verseyourway
Summary: Jinyoung dragged his best friend Jaebeom out to a lake house in the middle of nowhere because he’s got an important thing to tell him.





	Flaws list

“Jinyoungie... What are we doing here?” Jaebeom looked at the other, who was looking at the sky like it was the only thing in the world. 

Jaebeom, in fact, appreciated the tranquility of the place but Jinyoung’s request to suddenly leave the city for the weekend, actually worried him. The younger just texted him: ‘We have to leave for the weekend, please. No questions.’ So no questions were asked. Even if Jinyoung didn’t tell him that, he wouldn’t have asked. Jaebeom was always willing to do whatever Jinyoung wanted to.  
Why? Because he was his best friend. Always side by side through stick and stone. Whatever Jinyoung wanted, Jaebeom followed. Whatever Jaebeom wanted... Well, if it didn’t make Jinyoung happy, he didn’t want it at the end. It wasn’t like the other had to ask him to change his opinion, he never said a word if he was against it, but Jaebeom knew. It was always like this and Jaebeom only wanted Jinyoung to be happy, so if this place made him happy, he was already okay with it. 

”Shhh...” The younger shushed him. “Let’s just appreciate the place that surrounds us.” And so Jaebeom did. 

The sky was completely dark, no city lights to disturb them, only the brightness of the stars. There was no other sound around but the breeze they felt looking throught the window of the wooden house next to the lake. It was relaxing, so Jaebeom thought Jinyoung had a tough day/week at work and needed to rest. 

They did nothing but look at their surroundings for a while. It wasn’t boring at all, they had each other by their side. That was until the older sensed that the other was looking at him with worrying eyes, which alarmed him. 

“Hey hey Jinyoung, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jaebeom held his hands in a comforting way.  


Jinyoung just closed his eyes and sighed.  


“You know you can always tell me anything, right?” Jaebeom assured him.  


Jinyoung still didn’t open his eyes. “Hyung, I am so sorry.”  


That startled Jaebeom. Was he sorry for dragging him there out of nowhere?  


“Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jaebeom comforted him, holding his hands tighter.  


“Of course I did! And you didn’t tell me and kept acting like it was nothing. I’m so sorry for being such a fool and acting like a child and for not seeing that you gave up everything for me. I am so sorry hyung, I should’ve realized sooner.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“You do every single thing I want and I always complain whenever you want to do something. I’m the worst for not realizing before.”  


“But it’s not your fault! It’s me who wants to change the plans after all! Don’t blame yourself because it’s not right.” Jaebeom felt somehow relieved that Jinyoung was feeling this way. Well, not that he was sad about it but because he thought that the other wanted to leave the country and leave him behind or something. He would’ve chased Jinyoung to wherever he went to.  


“But I’m selfish! I’m grumpy! Complaining!” He said each adjective hitting the older’s chest. “How can you bear with me? If I was you, I would’ve run away...” He didn’t have any more strength to keep hitting him and ended up with his head on Jaebeom’s chest.  


Jaebeom still didn’t understand the question. How could he bear with him? Well, he was his best friend, he has always been there for him since the beginning, through the good and the bad times, hell, he loved him and would do whatever the other wanted to. Yes, he realized then and smile at that.  


“Jinyoungie. Look at me.” The other refused his request. “Okay, but you’ll have to hear what I have to say.” He kept quiet. “I’ll take that as a yes then. You are right, you are selfish, super grumpy and you’re complaining at everything and everyone.” The other frowned but kept listening. “You are all those adjectives and I would add even more if I could, but that’s not what I want to tell you. You’re all those things and I’m lazy, distractible and forgetful. You have your flaws and I have mine, that doesn’t mean they’re the only thing people see about us. Instead, I see how sweet you are to your family once you see them after a while, even if you tell them you didn’t miss them at all. I see how good you are because you always tell me you don’t want to sit on the bus because it smells bad but you let me sit because you don’t want me to add more pain to my back. I see how intelligent and passionate you are when you tell me to not make any sounds when you’re reading because you’re so immersed in the story. And most important, I see how you play with my cats and I know you can’t be a bad person. So please, don’t say sorry for being the way you are.”  


Jinyoung looked at him. He was overwhelmed because he didn’t expect this kind of answer. “Thank yo-“  


“Let me finish. Don’t say sorry for being this way because all of these things, were the things that made me fall in love with you. I’ve just realized but I now get it. I always wanted to follow and obey everything you said because I wanted you to be happy. If you were happy, I was happy and that was what mattered. Seeing you smile fully, your eye whisker smile, not hiding it with your hand when you get whatever you want, is what I always want to see. Hell, I want to see your face every day and I want to make sure that the one who makes you smile like that, is me.”  


He finally said it.  


“No.” Jinyoung looked at him.  


Jaebeom just confessed to his now-discovered lover and got dumped not even a minute later.  


“I’m sorry Jinyoungie, I know it must be weir-“  


“No! It can’t be this way! I was supposed to be the one confessing tonight!”  


They looked at each other, Jaebeom still processing the fact that Jinyoung just said that he wanted to confess; Jinyoung still embarrassed of the older’s confession.  


“I actually brought you here because I wanted to confess.” The younger too embarrassed to tell the other, looked down again. “I firstly apologized because you might have felt weird after the confession, and I wanted to make sure you did hear me say sorry for liking you. But then, you said I didn’t make anything wrong and that made me angry because, obviously, it felt wrong that I fell in love with my best friend. You were, are, my best friend before anything and I didn’t want to ruin anything. But then you said all those things and-“  


Jaebeom pressed his lips on Jinyoung’s. He was overwhelmed. Both were but Jaebeom once the other told him he wanted to confess, he just wanted to make Jinyoung sure that he wanted him as well.  


It was a simple peck but it was the beginning of a new chapter.  


“I’ll have to add distractible to your flaws list because you didn’t even let me finish!” Jinyoung whined blushing.  


“But I bet you liked it.”  


“And now add arrogant.” They both laughed at that.  


“Why did you bring me here though? You could’ve done this at home.”  


“Because I wanted your lazy ass to get out from home for once! Plus, if I scared you after my confession, you couldn’t have run away because we’re in the middle of nowhere.”  


“I’ll add kidnapper to your list then.”  


“I wouldn’t describe me like this but I’m planning to keep you forever with me.”  


“And I’ll obey that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~  
It’s my birthday and I decided to write a little bit :) Once again, if you’ve read everything, thank you so much! I hope you’ve liked it and I’m sorry if there are any mistakes as English is not my first language:(  
The cabin that they go to, it’s basically the one from Verse 2 aka the album of the century. Keep streaming it for good skin!


End file.
